


Floating Aroung In Ecstasy

by ShipperTrash140109



Series: Benjamina won't give Gwil a break [6]
Category: Actor RPF, Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Domestic, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Standalone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 14:02:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17225396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperTrash140109/pseuds/ShipperTrash140109
Summary: “alright then, you leave me no choice, desperate times call for desperate measures.”Ben barely had a second to ask what he meant before he was being rolled onto his stomachakaben is frustrated and gwil wants him to chill out





	Floating Aroung In Ecstasy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weirdohippie (themundaneweirdo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themundaneweirdo/gifts).



> disc: If you are or know anyone mentioned in this fic I urge you to turn away now!
> 
> made for @weirdohippie I hope this lives up to your expectations, I haven't really written rimming before so I'm a bit worried it might be a mess, thank you for leaving a request and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> this can be read as a standalone or as the series a couple years into the future

The first sign that something was wrong was the slamming of the door.

Gwil had almost jumped out of his skin at the noise, Frankie too, as they’d been relaxing on the couch together watching animal documentaries, the beagle quick to jump down from Gwil’s lap and chase the blond up the stairs.

Knowing something must be wrong, the brunet dragged himself to his feet, before he too, started up the stairs to their room. Once at the top, he saw Frankie sitting at their door, whining and pawing at the door with dogged determination. Gwilym narrowed his eyes, it must be bad if he’s shut Frankie out, that’s when Gwil recalled that the other had had an audition today, one he’d been preparing for for the past couple weeks. The thought made his stomach drop, it obviously hadn’t gone well.

Gwil cautiously opened the door, slowly poking his head in to see what state his boyfriend was in. Frankie, on the other hand, didn’t have the same level of tact, and promptly sped into the room, leaping up onto the bed and sniffing at Ben’s unmoving form.

“Y’alright, love?” Gwil asked softly as he approached the blond, whom was laying on his stomach, with his head buried in the pillows. He received a low groan in response, the beagle sniffing at him whining as she nudged worriedly at her owner.

“I blew it, fuckin’ blew it” Ben mumbled, his voice partly muffled by the pillow but thick with disappointment and frustration all the same. Gwil felt his chest ache painfully, and he slowly reached out to place a hand on the blond’s shoulder, running his thumb along the blade.

“You don’t know that”

“Yes, I do! I forgot everything, messed up my lines, I sounded like a goddamn robot half the time” Ben huffed, finally rolling onto his back. Gwil was relieved to see he wasn’t crying, but he had a stone-cold look in his eyes, and his mouth was pressed into a thin line. He wasn’t sad, he was irate.

Gwil sighed, pressing a long kiss to the other’s mouth, Ben’s lips aggressive and firm against Gwil’s. The brunet pulled away after a moment, as he became aware of Frankie sitting there watching them with innocent brown eyes. Gwil got to his feet, exhaling slowly “I’m gonna give her a treat, and I’ll come right back, don’t move.”

The beagle, thankfully took the bait without a moment’s thought, and Gwil was able to slip into their room without the small dog following him. Closing the door for good measure, Gwil was somewhat surprised that Ben hadn’t moved a muscle, he had both arms crossed behind his head, and was staring at the ceiling with a furrowed brow and his lip between his teeth.

“You need to calm down, you might still get the part” Gwil urged, crawling up to sit between his boyfriend’s legs, hand stroking his upper thigh. When he was met with silence, he sucked in a breath through his teeth “alright then, you leave me no choice, desperate times call for desperate measures.”

Ben barely had a second to ask what he meant before he was being rolled onto his stomach, and it was only a matter of moments before he clued in. “Alright, can’t say I have an issue with this,” he mumbled to himself as Gwil slides his pants and underwear off, grazing a hand over the soft flesh of his arse.

Ben had a divine butt, Gwil had told him many a time, and it was painfully obvious now. The brunet ran both hands up over the globes, grabbing a handful on either side and smirking at the sharp intake of breath from the spread blond. “Yea I know jus’ how to make you feel better, love.”

Wriggling down so he too was on his stomach, Gwil spreads the blond’s cheeks to reveal the tight rim of muscle and gives the latter only a moment to steel himself before he runs a broad stroke up over the flesh with his tongue. Ben gasping his lover’s name and burying his face into the pillow he’s now clutching like a lifeline. He’s braced on his forearms and Gwil can see the muscles of his shoulders and back pulling taut as he holds himself up, the sight making the brunet’s pants tighten considerably before he focuses back on operation ‘Get Ben to Calm Down with Whatever Means Necessary.’

Squeezing the flesh in his hands, the taller male once again drags his tongue up over the blond’s rim, dragging it all the way up until he can place a bite at the flesh above his arse. Gwil repeated this a few times, each time softly grazing his teeth closer and closer to where the other wanted his mouth the most.

This time, the brunet presses a kiss to the tight muscle, before pushing his tongue in past the rim, eliciting a high pitched keen from Ben, whom in response bucked into the mattress. Rolling his eyes at the other’s impatience, he again pressed his tongue into the muscle, letting his teeth graze the flesh around it. Gwil let a hand slide down to hold the back of one of Ben’s quivering thighs, he likely wouldn’t last long, but that didn’t matter to the brunet, he’d make sure to make the most out of it for Ben.

Pressing a kiss to the rim, the brunet keeps up his pattern of lick, dip, kiss. Though it grows significantly more difficult as Ben’s thrusts into the mattress become more and more harsh as he desperately chases his orgasm. Gwil’s grip on Ben’s thighs becomes firmer, trying to hold him still as he licks eagerly at the rim of muscle, wanting to hear every pleasing noise that Ben can make, every whine, moan and utterance of Gwilym’s name.

It only takes a few more moments of Gwil sliding his tongue slowly in and out of Ben before the latter is coming with a gasp, covering the sheets and his own shirt. Gwil wipes at his mouth as he crawls up to press a kiss to the back of the blond’s head “Feel any better?”

“Yeah, thanks, what about you though?” Ben asks, turning his head to look at the brunet out the corner of his eye.

This draws Gwil’s attention to the blaringly obvious bulge in his slacks, and he nods, meeting Ben’s gaze “Yeah, on second thought, you still look a bit stressed” he chuckles, before manoeuvring himself out of his pants and underwear, rifling through the nightstand for lube and a rubber as he preps Ben’s spit-slick hole.

Despite being loosened from the rimming and prep, there’s still a satisfying stretch as Gwil presses into the blond, and once he’s bottomed out, he waits for Ben’s hum of approval before he starts moving. Grasping one of the shorter male’s hands and placing it beside his head, Gwil slots their fingers together, squeezing reassuringly as he thrusts slowly in and out of the post-orgasm sensitive male.

Gwil lets himself enjoy the drag of Ben around his cock, because whilst Ben may be patient at the moment, the younger male wouldn’t stay that way for long. Soon he’d been squirming and bucking and begging to be fucked into the next millennia. Sure enough, not two minutes later, the blond started to move.

“Gwil…harder” the blond huffed, trying to buck back onto the brunet’s cock just like the latter knew he would. Though to be fair, he was here to calm him down, not tease him, so the taller male caved, and immediately started to speed up.

“Fuck, yes, ohhh, yes” Ben drawled, squeezing his boyfriend’s fingers with his, the raspy sound of Ben’s voice enough to trigger Gwil into fucking harder into him, his hips moving in earnest and making the bed creak in displeasure.

“That’s right, yes, love” Gwil groaned, using his free hand to press into the middle of Ben’s back, effectively holding him down and stilling the movement of his hips against the mattress as the brunet maintains the firm, quick pace.

The sounds coming out of Ben now are almost pornographic, thanks to how Gwil has been hitting his prostate on almost every thrust, and it’s enough to practically throw Gwil into his orgasm. The brunet letting out a loud, satisfied groan as he spends into the rubber, wrapping a hand around Ben’s cock soon after to pull him into his second climax of the afternoon. The subsequent clench around his cock enough to almost bait Gwil into a third round as Ben covers his hand and even more of the bed spread with his come.

Gwil collapses into a boneless heap next to the younger male, whom lays there unmoving for a long minute, catching his breath and recovering from the two climaxes (even though Gwil knew he could go for way more if he really wanted to).

When Gwilym finally regains enough control of his limbs to get started on clean up, he notices a loud whining and scratching coming from the other side of the door. “Better get decent, you have some mighty explaining to do” Gwil chuckles as he collects the soiled duvet from under Ben’s weary body, the blond very gradually getting redressed.

Once they’re both decent, Gwil braves opening the door, Frankie now digging at the gap under the door, trying to poke her nose under. Once Gwilym opens the door, Ben only has mere seconds to look up before catching a faceful of worried beagle.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to drop a request, or come chill with me on tumblr!
> 
> http://hardleeharlee.tumblr.com/


End file.
